Gundam Hero's
by BlUcRaZy
Summary: The Gundam Pilots all become Super Hero's, who are really stupid and call themselves the Stupid Zero's. Then they become ppl who save gum.
1. Chapter One

Title:  Superhero's Chapter 1 

Author:  BlUcRaZy

Disclaimer:  Okay, listen up.  I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS SO GO JUMP IN A LAKE LAWYERS, NO MONEY FOR YOU.  I would love to own Gundam Wing though.  Bless the people who came up with the idea.

The Perfect Soldier (Heero), the Silent One ( Trowa) the Smart One( Quatre ), Justice Boy (Wufei ) and The God of Death ( Duo ) were just heading off to war when they got an urgent phone call.  

The phone call was from Lady Une.  She was requesting them to go to Earth and meet with her in her office in Tokyo, Japan.  They said "yes" and were on their way.

The ride was short and they were soon over Japan they took a nosedive and landed in the middle of a busy street.  The people around them looked surprised.  Soon people were hurrying up to them speaking Japanese, a language the Gundam pilots could not understand.  While Duo was looking around at the strange city, he noticed Lady Une."  Hey guys, look over there."  So they did and saw her waving at them.  They waltzed over and she asked them to follow her.

They followed her into a building that read "  Outer Space"  and then she opened the door.  Inside was very dully painted gray, probably so no one would want to go inside.  It looked dismal.  She led them to a big room, which she told them was her office.  The room was painted magenta with shades down all the way and the curtains were orange with yellow flowers.                                    "  You can tell this isn't Zech's office can't you?"  Duo whispered into Wufei's ear.                                                               " No, you can't Duo, it's not THAT obvious is it?"  Wufei asked.                                                                                  "Jeesh, I was only kidding.  What crawled up your butt and died anyway?  Rear."

"You did Duo, now shut up."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"I'll flush your head down the pretty little toilet in the nice little bathroom and you better shut up then, or it'll get a lot worse."

"Okay.  I'll shut up now."

"THEN DO IT!"

"Having a little cat fight are we boys?  Now this matter is very important so listen carefully."

"Yeah, we listenin'."

"Okay, I want to ask you all a very important question."

"Well, spit it out all ready will ya? Man you talk slower than my gramma girl, hurry it up!"

"I will."

"THEN DO IT WILL YOU JESH."  Wufei spit out.

"Calm down Wufei."  Quatre said impatiently, "  I want to hear her question."

"The question is this, do any of you know how to chew bubble gum?  I have been wanting to learn how for years and I figured you guys would know."

"Jeesh.''


	2. Chapter Two

Title:  Superhero's Chapter Two 

Author:  BlUcRaZy

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah you know the rest.

A/N:  Okay, this is a little odd because you can't really tell who's talking but I TRIED!  Plus it's sorta a carry-on from my Parody on my friend's story.  Hope you like it.  Please r/r.  PLEASE READ!

Chapter Two 

        "  You mean we flew all the way down here just for you to ask us if we know how to chew bubble gum?  Of course we do, how hard is it?  You put it in you mouth and you chew, duh, it ain't hard you know, you must be an idiot.  WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE ASKED US ON THE PHONE AND SAVE US ALL THIS TIME?  Jeesh."

        "  Wufei, what it is wrong with you today?  I mean you're normally not this mean I mean you are normally mean but not THIS mean."

        "Nothing, I'm just really irritable today, not your fault, get it as in fault line like in San Francisco?  Man you guys are idiots too."

        "Did you have sugar for lunch?"

        "Yes.  Why?  There is nothing wrong with having sugar for lunch, it's got all the vitamins and minerals you need and it's very healthy."

        "Sure Wufei, very healthy."

        "IT IS!"

        "Like we said, it is very healthy and it will give you all your vitamins for the day."  Quatre answered.

        "Yes it will, Quatre, you're the only smart one here."  Wufei said angrily.

        "Well, if you have nothing else to say, we're leaving.  That was very senseless."

        "No, wait I have something else to tell you."

        "  What?  How to give somebody a piece of gum?  Let's go guys."

         Just then she grabbed Heero and said "If you leave, I will hold Heero as my hostage, but if you stay, after I am done talking, I will let you all leave."

        "  What if we shoot you and grab Heero and then leave?  Will you let us leave then?  Tough, we are leaving anyway."

        "  Don't leave me here!"

        "  Sorry, man."

        Then Une spoke again,   "Zech's would like you all to be part of his justice league and join the Superhero team."

        "Superhero's are fantasy, this is real-life.  And I think you need to get a life, Une, you've gone eccentric."

        "No I haven't.  Ask Zech's if you don't believe me."

        "Fine then, we will."

        She let Heero go and they walked out the door not believing what they had just heard Une say.  Normally Une was very sensible, and serious.  Was this a joke?  They all hoped so because their long distance phone call bill was already WAY too large.  But they didn't just board their spaceship and leave because they hadn't been to Earth in a long time so they walked around, getting strange glances from people looking out their windows, but finally they realized they must get back to space so they boarded their spaceship and left.  


	3. Chapter Three

Title:  Superhero's Chapter Three 

Author:  BlUcRaZy

Disclaimer: blah, blah blah, I don't feel like typing it but I don't own Gundam Wing okay?

A/N: Okay here goes I have typed everything today and my hand is tired so if I am ending them to short, oh well.  I don't feel like indenting so go jump in a lake if you care so much.

                                Chapter Three

        When they had all boarded, Heero launched them off they were sort of sad that they were going back into space again, but happy at the same time.  

        When they were almost at the space station, they got another long distance call from Earth, it was Une again.

        "Doesn't she ever give up?"  Wufei sighed.

        But he picked up the phone anyway.  "Hello?" he muttered.

        Une answered "What's your answer?"

        "Who is this?"  Wufei muttered trying to sound surprised even though he knew who it was.  

        "You know, Lady Une."  She replied.

        "I don't know any 'Lady Une'.  Get off this line if you know what's good for you."  Wufei said sounding solemn to Une, but trying to keep himself from laughing.

        Une then hung-up the phone, thinking she had the wrong number.

        "Sweet brother……… Nice work man."  Duo said enthusiastically,   "Now we don't have to listen to her."

        Then Quatre said, taking the fun out of things, "I really don't approve of this nonsense, we really should call Zech's.  It's for the good of our being; she might kill us if we don't."

        "Oh yeah, Quatre, she's really gonna kill us just because we don't believe in fairy tales.  Go stick your head in a toilet."  Duo muttered.  Quatre then exited the cockpit to use the lavatory, when he came back, his head was all wet.

        "What did you do to yourself Quatre?''

        "I stuck my head in a toilet like you told me to."  Quatre answered.

        "Jeesh," Wufei then said, yet again.     


End file.
